


Исповедь

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Timeline: Mizumono
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибалу нужно его прощение. И это единственное, чего он не может получить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь

Уилла лихорадит.

Отчаянно прижимаясь губами к грубой линии шрама, он просто пытается дышать. Почему-то именно сейчас это кажется ему безумно сложным.

– Открой глаза.

Нет. Он не может открыть глаза, не сейчас. Не тогда, когда его больная любовь, его наваждение, его персональный кошмар и спаситель, сидит перед ним с закатанными по локоть рукавами белоснежной рубашки, пропитанной кровью.

Уиллу хочется кричать.

– Уилл, – чужая ладонь мягко, но настойчиво тянет его за волосы на макушке, – посмотри на меня.

Слёзы стекают по щекам Уилла, солью разбиваясь об уродливые шрамы, расчертившие прекрасные руки его божества. Эти шрамы появились там по его вине.

– Я так виноват, – сипло выдыхает он, пытаясь не думать о боли, склубившейся внизу живота.

– Тише, – шепчет Ганнибал, придвигаясь ближе, – Уилл…

И Уилл, наконец, открывает глаза, пытаясь не потонуть в чужой боли.

– Я прощаю тебя, – перед глазами плывёт душное алое марево, и Уилл отчаянно пытается проморгаться. – Я прощаю тебя, Уилл, – тёплые губы прижимается к виску, пальцы Ганнибала опускаются на его шею в бездумной ласке.

Рубашка намокла и взбухла от крови. Уилл переводит взгляд вниз, и видит рубиновую лужу посреди начищенного до блеска пола.

Ганнибал приподнимает подол рубашки и устраивает ладонь прямо поверх его раны. Уилл чувствует, как кровь выходит наружу глубокими толчками, видит, как руки Ганнибала окрашиваются багряным.

– Ты простишь меня? – Уилл отстранённо замечает, что голос Ганнибала дрожит.

Превозмогая боль, Уилл придвигается ближе. Обвивает пальцами чужое запястье, ведёт выше, пока не доходит до рубцов. Мягко надавливает, обводит подушечками пальцев, пытаясь запомнить жуткую вязь.

– Уилл? – комната начинает вращаться, и Уилл почти верит в то, что мольба в чужом голосе – лишь плод его воображения.

Уилл тянет Ганнибала за руку, на себя, прижимается губами к его щеке, утыкается носом в шею. Алое марево перед глазами больше не мешает видеть.

– Никогда, – слетает с его губ.

 

И Уилл знает, что для Ганнибала это самый страшный приговор.


End file.
